Silver Bonds
by Falneou17
Summary: In his search for his seemingly missing older sister, Silver finds himself at multiple dead ends throughout the day. Where could Blue possibly be? And what is going on with Lyra's behavior? The red head is about to find out more things than what he was hoping for! Happy Birthday Silver! Contains BlackSoul/SoulSilver and (possible) hints of other shippings!


**BlackSoul is love, BlackSoul is life! Warning: in case you didn't take the hint from the cover image, this story will contain BlackSoul (PokéSpe!Silver x game!Lyra)! Also may or may not contain hints to other pairings! You have been warned! This story is set slightly after the DPPt arc for the sake of a slightly larger character cast. Finally, mentioned temperatures are in Celsius (which may make it seem incredibly low for those used to the Fahrenheit scale). To convert to Fahrenheit: multiply with 1.8 and add 32! Reason for not using Fahrenheit: I grew up with the Celsius scale, so… yeah…**

 **Happy birthday to one of my favorite characters ever (who coincidentally comes from Pokémon Special), as well as the character from said manga that I relate to the most! You guessed right if you guessed Silver! Happy birthday! I know that I am a bit late, blame my flight schedule! And the slow hotspot internet! And the fact that I had little inspiration for this story's plot… anyways!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything even remotely related to Pokémon which, unfortunately, include the characters in this story**

* * *

It was a surprisingly warm day as the red haired male walked out of his house, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun's rays. In truth, he wasn't sure what to make of the fifteen degrees temperature that day, which was almost three times the temperature of a typical December day any other year. Not wanting to succumb to the heat, the nineteen year old unbuttoned his coat to reveal a pitch black short sleeve shirt underneath. Relishing the loss in warmth, the boy looked up to see his trusty partner beside him, a one meter and ten centimeter tall midnight blue ferret-like Pokémon who, in turn, looked up at its trainer with a curious glint in his eyes.

"You're right Weavile…" the red head said, petting the Sharp Claw Pokémon lovingly before turning to look in the distance and, surprising his partner, allowing a small smile to creep up on his face, "Let's get going!"

With that, the two stood up tall before starting to walk down the beat up path leading to the city of Viridian, and it wasn't long until both trainer and Pokémon arrived in front of the biggest building in the city, the Viridian City Gym. Just as the red head was about to enter the building, the sound of a female voice behind him stopped him.

"Silver! That's you right?" the familiar voice behind him asked, causing the red head, Silver, and his Weavile to quickly turn around. They were met with the radiant smile of Yellow, her blonde hair, tied into a high ponytail as usual, seeming to shine as well due to the sun's bright rays. Silver eased up as Yellow's partner, Chuchu, climbed on top of Yellow's shoulder. Yellow, however, looked at Silver before giving an apologetic smile, "If you're here to see Green-san then I'm afraid that he isn't here right now. He left an hour ago or so but didn't tell me why or where to."

"I wasn't looking for Green," Silver replied, eyes growing distant as he looked at the tiles near Yellow's feet. Yellow, who seemed to be radiating energy just a few seconds ago, drooped as well once she heard the tone in Silver's voice, "I'm looking for my sister… she hasn't responded to any of my calls or messages for the past two weeks."

"I'm sorry Silver… I wish I could help you but I don't know where Blue-san is either…" Yellow replied, visibly upset that she couldn't help him, "I'll contact you if I hear anything from her alright?"

"Thank you," Silver muttered a reply as he motioned Weavile to follow him. The two of them were soon out of sight as Yellow watched them go with a sad expression on her face. Chuchu jumped up on top of Yellow's head and squeaked words of encouragement to the blonde healer which seemed to cheer her up a bit.

"Yes, I know you're right Chuchu! Let's go!" Yellow exclaimed, receiving a cry of agreement from Chuchu before they, too, headed off.

* * *

It wasn't long after his encounter with Yellow that the red head reached the town of Pallet, which even Silver had to admit was a surprise to him. From what he heard of Blue said about this place, the town was very small and had hardly any activity whatsoever. The town that Silver found himself in was bustling with life, children playing in the streets and taking advantage of the warm weather this time of year. Feeling paranoid, Silver put his hands in his pockets before heading back to the sign he saw earlier to make sure that he came into the right town.

"There's no mistaken it, this _is_ Pallet Town alright…" the red head mumbled to his Weavile, who seemed to be shrugging itself. Dumbfounded, Silver scanned the area before a certain building caught his eye, "That's… Professor Oak's Laboratory…?"

The building in question was by far the largest building in the area, but what caught Silver's eyes wasn't the size of the actual building; it were all the shining decorative lights that did the job. If he didn't know better, the red head would have thought that Professor Oak's Laboratory was on fire. Suppressing the urge to shudder, Silver was about to begin walking until —

"Hi Silvy~!" the high pitched cry caught the red head off guard, almost making him trip. Silver was, however, able to maintain his balance as he swiftly turned around. As expected, a slightly shorter brunette girl was standing there, hands clasped behind her back and her hair tied into two pigtails. Silver promptly turned around and resumed walking in the direction of Professor Oak's Laboratory. Not shocking Silver the slightest, the brunette was quick to fall into step with him, "Fancy meeting you here huh? So you're heading off to see Professor Oak too?"

"It's none of your concern what I do," Silver managed to say through gritted teeth, increasing his pace in a desperate effort to shake off the brunette. The red head's efforts, however, proofed to be fruitless as the girl increased her walking pace as well. Without looking at her, Silver asked the brunette who still managed to keep up with him, "What are you doing here anyway Lyra?"

"You're not the only one who wants to see Professor Oak you know!" Lyra huffed, her cheeks red from being forced to jog just to keep up with the red head. Silver, in turn starting to pity the brunette, slowed down to allow her to catch her breath, "Thank… you…"

"Don't thank me," Silver muttered as he looked at the doubled up, panting girl in front of him. He waited ten seconds and, seeing as she needed more time, decided to head in the laboratory himself, "I'll see you around Lyra."

"Wait!" Lyra shouted a fraction of a second before Silver could turn the handle. Wiping the sweat droplets off her forehead, the brunette took hold of the handle herself, "As I said earlier: you're not the only one who wants to see Professor Oak! I'm coming with you whether you want it or not!"

"Do what you want…" Silver muttered almost inaudibly as he opened the door, stepping in the poorly lit laboratory with Lyra close behind him. Once their eyes had accustomed to the lighting, Silver called Professor Oak's name loud and clear.

"Just a moment!" Professor Oak's reply was muffled, and both Silver and Lyra could hear scurried footsteps coming their way. A few seconds later, Professor Oak's figure was visible behind the rows upon rows of books, before Professor Oak himself stepped out into the open. The old man seemed tired but was otherwise visibly excited to see the company that he got, "Silver! Lyra! What a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure of having you both over?"

"I haven't heard from big si— from Blue in a long time," Silver replied, cutting right to the chase as he looked Professor Oak straight in the eyes. The old man, in turn, returned the red hair's gaze with an equally intense gaze as poor Lyra tried to shuffle away from the intensity, "I was hoping to see if you knew where she was."

"If _you_ of all people don't know where Blue is then how do you expect _me_ to know?" Professor Oak sighed, turning away as the tension in the air disappeared almost instantly, "As far as I know, if anybody would know about her whereabouts it would be you. I'm sorry Silver."

"It's alright professor, thank you anyway," Silver managed before spinning on his heel and walking straight out of the laboratory. He should had expected that answer and, truthfully, he did. Now, however, the red head was stuck at a dead end and knew of no other person to ask about Blue's whereabouts. Just when he had enlarged Honchkrow's Poké Ball, the door of the laboratory flew open as Lyra skidded to stop right behind him.

"Silver wait!" Lyra cried out as she narrowly avoided crashing into said boy. Seeing the enlarged Poké Ball in Silver's hand, the brunette gulped before asking, "Where are you going?"

"Home…" the reply came, but the tone in which it was said was what shocked Lyra the most; it was deflated and without a shred of confidence, very much unlike the Silver she grew to know, "I have no leads on where big sis could possibly be anymore and I'm exhausted. I'm going home and calling it a day…"

"Before you go!" Lyra blurted out, catching Silver's interest as he looked at her from out of the corner of his eye, "There's something… something that I have to tell you!"

"Something that you have to tell me?" Silver repeated, both dumbfounded and curious regarding what it was that she wanted to tell him, "What is it?"

"Well… you see…" Lyra trailed off, fidgeting with one of her pigtails as she looked at a point approximately two feet to Silver's left. The red head waited patiently but grew more and more irritated as time went on. Finally, after two solid minutes of silence, Lyra's shoulders drooped as she muttered, "I hope you can find her soon."

Without saying another word or waiting for a response, Lyra ran off. Although he was speechless and not knowing what to make out of Lyra's strange behavior for a little while after, Silver concluded that Lyra was just being Lyra, released his Honchkrow and made his way home himself.

* * *

"It's here isn't it?"

"Be quiet! Wasn't the plan to sneak in _without making a noise_ so we wouldn't wake him up?"

"Then what are _you_ doing? Clearly not going in here without making a noise!"

"Why I oughta —"

"That's enough! Both of you! Focus on what we have to do here!"

"Right!"

Later that night, the muffled voices of three people could be heard as Silver was trying to sleep, unable to do so as a direct result of those voices. He grabbed Weavile's Poké Ball and was about to stand up from out of his bed when suddenly a jute bag was thrown over his face, covering his eyes and preventing him from seeing the intruders.

"We got him!"

"What's going on?! Let me go! Weavile go! Metal Claw!"

"Wea!"

"Oh crud! Weavile's out!"

"Knock it out! Knock it out! Quick!"

"It's out cold!"

"Good! Now to get this guy!"

Silver didn't know who were the people who were kidnapping him or where they were taken him. All the poor red head knew was that he was being taken away and he couldn't do a thing about it… again… He could feel Weavile's presence behind him so at least he wasn't being separated from his partner. It wasn't long until the kidnappers forced Silver to sit in what he assumed to be a wooden chair.

"Once I get my hands on you I'm going to —" Silver began furiously, but wasn't able to ever finish his threat. Before a full sentence was allowed to escape the red head's mouth, the bag was removed from his head. The very instant that Silver could breathe fresh air again he got blinded by bright spotlights and deafened by what he assumed to be party poppers.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER!"

"What… is going on…?" Silver muttered, dumbstruck as he looked around him. They were in a very brightly decorated Viridian City Gym, lights and banners stretching as far as the eye can see with the biggest banner, being hung across the width of the gym, reading 'Happy Birthday Silver' in bright silver letters on a cyan colored background. It was only then that Silver saw the entire group of Pokédex Holders standing by an even bigger mountain of colorfully wrapped presents. After looking at the banner again, the red head slowly put two and two together, "My… birthday…?"

"That's right!" Blue chirped, appearing from behind the big mountain of presents as she turned to face her younger brother, "You may not think highly of your birthday but we certainly do! I was away preparing for this day and I also asked everybody not to tell you where I was to keep the surprise. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you anything about where I was, but if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?"

"I guess…" Silver muttered as he turned to look at the huge mountain of presents before gulping uneasily, "But all of this… for me…?"

"That's right! So let's enjoy Silver's birthday party!" Blue exclaimed, followed by cheers of agreement from most of the other Pokédex Holders. As Blue went to the mountain of presents shortly after, Silver thought she was going to grab a present and give it to him, but instead she pulled Lyra from out of hiding and pushed her in front of the confused red head, "But before that, Lyra has something to say to you… now doesn't she~?"

"Um…" Lyra muttered as she fidgeted with one of her pigtails again, a sign that Silver knew meant that she was nervous and about to say something that she didn't know how to say… before anybody could do or say anything, Lyra had already blurted out the words from out of her mouth, "I LOVE YOU!"

The silence that followed was both heavy and dragging as everybody needed to take their time to process what just happened. Lyra's face had turned a bright red as she tried to shuffle away from being the center of attention, not being very successful at it. Finally, somebody _did_ break the silence.

"Me too…" Silver's reply was almost inaudible and if they didn't see his mouth move they would have thought that they imagined it. The red head took a deep breath before repeating what he said, only louder and more certain, "Me too."

"Okay, time out!" Gold suddenly shouted, grabbing the attention that was focused on Silver and Lyra and making everybody turn in his direction, "I can understand Lyra confessing like she did and all but _Silver_ of all people? Are you really… you?"

"Don't push your luck Goldilocks," Silver smirked, causing a little laughter among the group here and there as Gold flinched, "I can still wipe the floor with you even if I shouldn't be battling right now. Be thankful that I'm in a good enough mood right now that I won't be doing that."

"Alright alright, you're you alright…" Gold said dejectedly, throwing his hands in the air before quietly adding, "I'll get you for that you little ginger emo!"

As the group slowly dissolved and everybody did their own thing, Lyra turned to Silver with a hopeful expression on her face, "You mean that… right? You really… you really love me?"

"Yes," Silver admitted as the two fell in a comfortable silence in each other's embrace. Little did they know that a certain brunette was smiling contently as she watched the scene in front of her unfold.

* * *

One hour later, Silver took his time to look around, starting from Red and Yellow who were having a deep conversation with Gold and Crystal before his gaze moved to Emerald, Pearl and Sapphire who were all huddled in the corner whispering, to Green furiously commanding his Pidgeot and Charizard to give chase and attack Blue for sticking a note on his back that said 'Hello, my name is Porcupine Hair', to Ruby who was discussing things enthusiastically with Diamond and Platinum before it rested on the brunette who was laying against his shoulder, "I'm glad you're all here…"

The smile that the brunette gave him in response was all that he needed to know that he was truly happy right then and there.

* * *

 **BlackSoul is love, BlackSoul is life! Yes, BlackSoul is now my new OTP (sorry Special)! Hope this oneshot turned out well and I hope that you enjoyed it! I know Silver may seem to be a bit OOC but I always envisioned him to have opened up more, especially by the time of the HGSS chapter. Reviews are appreciated as always! Have a nice day and Merry Christmas in advance to everybody who may celebrate this!**


End file.
